


Domestic/General

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [5]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Everyday life with Michael
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Domestic/General

Will ignore you for days on end, it’s hard to tell whether it’s deliberate or not.

However, when he’s in the mood for attention he will do anything to get it - That book you were reading is hidden out of reach (if you’re lucky). You need to keep checking that he hasn’t disconnected or destroyed your phone so there can be no interruptions.

Let him make the first move, he’ll let you know what he needs/wants in his own way.

When he’s in the house he controls the tv and there’s nothing you can do about it. If he’s in a good mood he will let you sit with him and watch something with him. Snacks are a must, provide the right ones and you could even improve his mood.

He will eat everything he can lay his hands on - you will never eat leftovers ever again. There will be no sweet food left and he is going to search your car. You’d better keep a steady supply in the house, though it will never be enough.

When you’re out Michael goes through your things, sometimes he leaves no trace and other times he leaves a trail of your belongings all over the house. He’s not looking for anything in particular but it’s useful for research purposes (don’t even try to understand, just learn to live with it)

Sometimes brings back strange gifts from his stalking/murdering excursions. He never gives you these directly, he just leaves them for you to find, and you’d better appreciate them.You have a collection of rocks and pebbles that are now displayed on every window sill. Also brings back anything that catches his eye from people’s houses - you have mismatching cushions, several alarm clocks, so many pens, coasters, glass ornaments and half full bottles of bubble bath????(knives are the only useful thing but you can’t really use them for obvious reasons) There’s no pattern to these gifts - again, just go with it, don’t try to experiment with different behaviours because he will know what you’re doing and you will suffer the consequences.

Is a bastard™️ and moves your furniture around, sometimes only slightly so that you walk into it. Even when he’s not around you’re sure he laughs at you. Sets the alarm clocks to go off at random times and he definitely enjoys seeing you jump.

Also takes your car and leaves it behind, obviously he won’t tell you where it is and you have to look for it.

Obviously you can’t force him to do anything but over time he may listen to hints, although it will always be for things that benefit him in some way (e.g. washing his clothes because you can’t stalk people if they can smell you approaching)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request.


End file.
